


Love Yourself

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Self-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen learns a new skill. Jared finds it hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt at blindfold_spn: _Jensen/Jensen: self-sex – Jensen finds a way to have sex with himself. Bonus points if Jared watches._  
>  There's only one Jensen, though.

Jensen was quite possibly drunk when Simon got up from the bed to pull on his clothes and said, "You know what? Go fuck yourself, Jensen." Maybe that's why Jensen thought, _hey, actually not a bad idea_.

Clearly he wasn't getting it from Simon anymore, judging by the way Simon slammed all the doors in his way as he left. Why did he have to be such a tight-ass anyway – not literally – and get all offended when Jensen told him that he wasn't looking for a relationship, just some good, casual fun, and, "We are having fun, babe, aren't we?" His loss, then.

Jensen stroked himself slowly; he was still horny but didn't really feel like jerking off. Why was Jared never home when you needed him?

 _Go fuck yourself_ , still rang in Jensen's ears. Simon probably hadn't meant – He didn't – But it _was_ worth a try, right? See if all the yoga lessons – and the more inventive positions with Phillipe, his instructor, after class – finally paid off.

He probably should start with something a little easier, though.

Jensen sat up, looking down at his dick that had started to drool a little in anticipation, then bent forward.

Which is how Jensen found out that he isn't only able to suck himself off with only minimal back pain the morning after, but that if he waits for the right moment between his cock being still kind of soft and bendy and rock hard, he can just fit the head of it inside his ass. Doesn't hurt that this means his cock is possibly longer than average, either.

***

"No way!" Jared exclaims when Jensen finally tells him about this magical new skill of his.

They've fucked around a few times since the Simon incident, but it hasn't come up yet. It's not like Jensen needs to blow himself when he's got Jared's gorgeous mouth to do it – or his own cock barely inside himself when Jared's fills him so good. It's also not exactly the thing you just blurt out like that until you've got a couple of beers in you.

"Show me," Jared demands.

"What, now?" Jensen's comfortably wedged into a corner of the couch with his feet in Jared's lap, his team has just scored, he doesn't want to get up. Not even for sex.

Jared has other plans, though, shoving at Jensen's legs and switching off the tv. "Yes, _now_. You think you can tell me something like that and not follow through? Jesus Christ."

They stumble more than they walk to Jensen's bedroom because Jared insists on kissing the whole way. Simon couldn't kiss like Jared, either, holding Jensen's head still and going deep like it's part of the foreplay already.

Outside the bedroom door Jared crowds him against the wall, hands tight around Jensen's wrists, grinding against Jensen's thigh. "God, so hot, you have any idea –" Jared dives back in to shove his tongue into Jensen's mouth again.

Jensen kisses back because that's what you do when Jared starts to maul you like that but manages to wrench away when his pants start to get tight.

"Stop," he gasps, "I can't – Not if I'm –" and lets himself get dragged inside.

***

"You slut," Jared mutters, almost fondly. He isn't on the bed with Jensen; he's pulled a chair in for a better view, sitting shirtless with his pants already unzipped. Right now he's watching Jensen slick himself with lube like he's never seen it before. Well, technically he hasn't, it's always been Jared doing this. Jensen doesn't mind showing off, though, least of all for Jared.

Jensen doesn't stretch himself much, just enough to relax the muscles, spreading his index and middle finger apart. He pulls them out before he can get fully hard – having Jared here with him apparently turns him on more quickly than usual, who would've thought – briefly passing them over the head of his cock before wiping them on the bedspread.

Switching his balls and cock around required a little practice at first, but by now it's only a matter of breathing and waiting for the right moment, and then he's got his balls shifted aside while is cock is pointing downwards. He shudders when the tip catches on the rim of his entrance.

"C'mon, put it in already." Figures that Jared is impatient; he's got the attention span of a five-year-old. And he doesn't feel what Jensen feels, how good it is to just tease himself for a while and rub over his hole, lube and precome making the slide slippery and wet.

"Jensen..."

"God, you're terrible," Jensen groans, but he already presses in slowly with the head, enough to spread if not to breach. It's always amazing, the first few seconds of this; it's preparing to fuck and get fucked at the same time – and still, he's been there, done _that_ during the first few years of discovering the joys of gay sex. This feels nothing like it.

Jensen can feel the sweat beading at his temples, his hand starting to shake where it rubs and circles, pressing, pressing until the head finally pops in just like that and Jensen opens his mouth soundlessly, closes his eyes.

There's a sharp intake of breath from Jared, and Jensen just knows that he's leaning forward between Jensen's spread legs, hair almost tickling Jensen's propped-up knees.

A fresh spurt of precome gushes from his slit, wonderfully cool and slick inside him. His fingers are starting to slip through all the mess down there, but he still manages to feed a bit more of the shaft inside himself, warm and tight around him, before letting it slowly slide out again, getting a rough rhythm going.

"Jensen," Jared says and Jensen wonders if his voice really is that soft or if that's just the way it gets through the cloud of lust that seems to have taken over Jensen's head. "Jensen, can I?"

 _Knock yourself out_ , Jensen wants to say – or laugh, because how many people can say, _this one time, I had a guy fuck me with my own dick_ – but all that comes out is a croaky, "Yeah," and a faint nod.

His hand falls away, Jared's replacing it before the head can slip fully out, pressing it back in.

It's even better.

Jared knows how hard to push, when to force and when to gently let it go so Jensen's cock isn't contorted too much to hurt. He fucks Jensen easily, steady in and out that would be bound to drive Jensen crazy under normal circumstances alone. Jensen's sweating openly now, unable to help writhing all over the damp bedspread, one hand fisting in the sheets and the other on his chest, desperately tugging on a nipple, almost painful.

Normally Jared would restrain him when he gets like this, just throw an arm over his hips or brace his hands on Jensen's shoulders, but Jensen can hear him jerk off with his free hand, so he tries his best to keep still, concentrate on the feeling of his own damn dick inside him.

"You ever come like that?" Jared's voice is shot to hell, too, strained like it's physically costing him to talk. "Inside yourself?"

Jensen shakes his head no, can't speak. Never. He's always pulled out, stroked himself off to finish, came all over his entrance maybe or flipped everything around the right way again and made a mess on his stomach.

"You think you can?" Jensen has no idea, actually. He's tempted to say no, because there was always this one extra bit missing, but when Jared wants something he's damn persistent until he gets it. "It'd be so hot, your own come inside you. Dripping out. Tug on your balls –" Jensen scrambles to comply before Jared even finishes the sentence, cupping them to his thigh. "– for me. Yeah, like that. Or maybe I'll suck it out of you, would you like that?"

Jared presses in again, fingertips opening Jensen even further when they fit in beside his cock, and Jensen's down for the count, eyes flying open and back arching as he moans and spills inside himself.

Turns out he found that extra bit.

Jensen's cock leaves a wet smear as it pops out quickly now that nobody's holding it in anymore, making him twitch. He's far too content to care about the small pain of discomfort, though, humming happily as Jared finally crawls up on the bed and over him, jeans still on but dick sticking out. Jared cries out when Jensen helps him get off with a few short and tight strokes, and then they lose themselves in kissing for quite a while, coming down.

Jensen keeps a firm hold on Jared's neck when Jared attempts to kiss down Jensen's chest. "Hey, where you going?"

"Well, I did say I'd –"

Jensen strokes the raspy stubble on Jared's cheek, his sideburns. "Next time, okay? Can you grab the remote? I think it's somewhere under your pillow."

"What? Why?"

Jensen shrugs. "I don't really have the energy to move to the living room right now, but the game's still on, and you kind of interrupted us before, so."

Jared glares at him, but with his hair sticking every which way and his eyes still glassy he just comes off as adorably pouty. "You're unbelievable, you know."

Jensen grins widely. "It's been said. You complaining?"

The remote thwaps Jensen on the head before Jared gives it up, wiggling around until they find a comfortable position with Jared's head pillowed on Jensen's shoulder. "Not if you show me that other skill of yours tomorrow."

 

The End.


End file.
